


Stuck in the middle with you

by Satellite_Of_Love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU-neighbors, Drugs (only weed tho), Fear of Heights, Fluff and Humor, Goth Minho, Humor, Jisung has a relligious background, M/M, Mathematician Jisung, Minho gets very scared, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellite_Of_Love/pseuds/Satellite_Of_Love
Summary: As the doors of the elevator closed, Jisung turned around and screamed. He wasn’t expecting this.‘’Are you okay?’’ His neighbor asked, his lip ring moving just the slightest when his mouth stretched into an amused smile.But then the elevator’s emergency stop sign appeared and Jisung was sure: he wasn’t okay.OrJisung is convinced that Minho is a witch, but in reality he is just a goth with a fear of heights.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 243
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the [Minsung Bingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) event. Please go check them out, as some works are not published on AO3 and are directly post on twitter. 
> 
> This work was made to fill the following squares: AU: Neighbors; Stuck in an elevator.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sundays in Jisung’s world meant one thing and one thing only: Lunch with the family.

Growing older, getting an apartment of his own, graduating from college and getting a great job might have been enough for Jisung’s parents to allow him to miss Sunday’s church without him getting disowned. Sunday’s lunch, however, was a completely different story, there was no excuse that would ever allow him to skip it: it was mandatory.

Had it been up to Jisung’s decision, he wasn’t sure if he would’ve picked it this way. At least in church he could just space out or entertain himself by singing the hymns in an exaggerated way, he could stare at the beautiful paintings and sculptures and do a research in his head about the rituals that religious people held. On Sunday’s table, and for his suffering, he had to leave his comfortable observer role to actually engage in conversation with his numerous relatives, people that he loved very dearly as long as they were far from him. Don’t get him wrong, he knew that most of his family hadn’t had the same opportunities as him when it came to formal education and he didn’t judge them most of the time, but then again, there were times in which he very much rather not have to hear his uncle rambling about.

This strict tradition that his tightly integrated family held led to a several number of restrictions, all of them having to do with the fact that Sundays could very hardly be used for something other than family. Meetings? Overdue work? Field work? Forget all about that. If he wanted to go out on a Saturday night and get wasted, he needed to be sure that by Sunday noon he would be able to look unpolluted and like he wasn’t hangover.

That was the state he was in the first time he saw his new neighbor. He had been looking at himself in the mirror for ten minutes until he had made completely sure that his parents wouldn’t be able to notice just how high he had been last night. Putting on eye drops and slapping himself in the face until he seemed to be able to react to external stimuli, he was now sure that he looked like a good son and could go attend the family lunch without being kicked-out.

Dressed smartly, as he always had to on Sundays, he left his apartment, closing the door carefully and locking it. As he turned around he was met with a sight that changed the course of what he had been expecting to find. Of course, he knew that Mrs. Park had moved out and that a new neighbor was bound to arrive at some point, but he wasn’t expecting this.

In front of him was the undisputedly most attractive man he had ever seen. Dressed in all black, with platform shoes, tattoos all over his arms, blue hair, black eyeshadow and a lip ring, he wasn’t the most common sight to be found on a Sunday morning in an apartment building as normal as any other. Surprise was what made him start staring at him, the way his pants hugged his muscular legs was what made it impossible for him to look away.

The door of his neighbor’s apartment was open, and inside of it any kind of dubious artefacts you could think of were placed in the most unruly ways, all black and dark and downright sketchy. Jisung slapped himself in the cheeks for the second time that day, was he still dreaming? Was this real? As his neighbor turned around and Jisung was able to examine the features of his face, he was convinced that this wasn’t a dream; after all it was impossible for his brain to have created a face as perfect as the one he was facing. His neighbor smiled at him and Jisung felt himself faltering, his knees about to give up and his heart threatening to escape from his chest, did he really feel this attracted to a person he was seeing for the first time? It didn’t sound logical, and Jisung was a very logical person.

‘’Hey.’’ The man said, laughing as he saw how Jisung was cramped against his door, looking horrified and mesmerized in equal parts. He passed his hand through his silky hair as he talked, his bracelets moving and tinkling with the movement. ‘’You might want to wash your face again, Jisung, otherwise your parents will notice how high you are.’’

If Jisung had to define himself in a few words, he would undoubtedly say that he is man of science, he works with statistics and he knows all there is to know about that, he is an expert when it comes to understanding the world in rational terms. His need to define himself as a science person in opposition to the magical thinking had a lot to do with his ubringing. Jisung’s mother had always been one of those persons, you know that one lady in the store that points at a woman with pink hair and starts calling her the devil? Yeah, that one was her. She had always been obsessed with spirits and demons and how to get rid of them and a long list of etcetera, all things that made Jisung want to roll his eyes and try to explain to her why what she was saying was unproven.

But still, Jisung was faced with the need to explain how this weird-looking man that he had never seen before knew that his name was Jisung, that he was heading to his parent’s house and that he had been stoned last night and probably still was. Somehow, the only answer that his brain was able to come up with was a very magical one: His neighbor was a witch. Once the idea was implanted in his brain, all those years of studies came to ashes, he was suddenly incapable to think of anything else.

In his mind, multiple pictures of the witches he had come to know thanks to his mother’s stories appeared. He was reminded of how dark they always where, how appealing and attractive they seemed, and how deadly dangerous they could be. The man in front of him seemed to fit every single characteristic he had come to associate with witches when he was a young boy, and that was far from calming.

So he ran away, probably screaming while running. What was he supposed to do? Stand up to a witch? That sounded suicidal, what if he made his neighbor upset and he ended up getting cursed? He had the brilliant idea to tell it all to his mother (not giving her the details about the drugs bit), thinking that she would for sure tell him that he was imagining things and that she would explain to him what an actual witch looked like. Instead, his mother only fueled his imagination by assuring him that there was something wrong with his neighbor and that he needed to get as far from him as possible.

He felt uneasy when he had to go back to his appartment, and that is to say the least, but his neighbor was nowhere to be seen and he was able to breathe. That night he told himself that he was a big man and that those stupid thoughts had no place in a scientist’s mind, that he needed to push them away and concentrate in the reality of the world instead of making theories about the nature of other human beings. He also needed to reduce the weed consumption, it was starting to make him paranoid up to ridiculous levels.

It was easier said than done, but since during the whole week he didn’t run into him again, he was able to control his weird thoughts, convinced that his paranoia had no ground on reality. That was until Saturday night came again and he wasn’t able to turn the light off, having nightmare after nightmare related with dark magic and hexes, with magic creatures and beautiful men alluring him into his own destruction.

His restless night was enough for him to sleep through his alarm, waking up sweaty and terrified, in a need to rush through his Sunday morning routine, brushing his hair and teeth rapidly, washing his face and putting on some clothes that would probably be looked down, better to be badly dressed than late. He ran through the hallway until he managed to get into the elevator, putting his hand in it to make sure that it wouldn’t leave without him.

As the doors of the elevator closed, Jisung turned around and screamed. He wasn’t expecting to find the neighbor he had been dreaming about all night to be facing him right there and then, but he should’ve known that this was a likely outcome, after all they lived in the same floor and he had already seen that, just like him, the man tended to be up early on Sunday days.

‘’Are you okay?’’ His neighbor asked, his lip ring moving just the slightest when his mouth stretched into an amused smile. Jisung thought for a second that maybe the ring was strategically placed on his lips, as a kind of alluring object made to captivate his victims. The theory was proven plausible, since Jisung realized that he had been staring at the man’s lips for thirty seconds instead of answering. ‘’Jisung, you are acting weird, just like last Sunday, are you mad at me or something?’’ His neighbor complained.

As blood left his body, Jisung was reminded that there was a piece of information he hadn’t been able to understand, how did this stranger know his name? Why did he talk to him as if they were acquaintances? He was opening his mouth to ask about it, when his neighbor beat him to it.

‘’Are you going up?’’ The man asked, his body language now nervous as he felt the elevator going up. Jisung looked at the buttons on the door, no, he had pressed the ground floor, why would he want to go up to the fiftieth floor when he was trying to get out of the elevator as soon as possible?

‘’No, I’m not. Are _you_ going up?’’ Jisung asked, wondering why the elevator had made the choice of going so far up first instead of going down the seven floors that separated his apartment from the ground floor, the math didn’t seemed logical.

‘’No, I’m going down.’’ His neighbor answered, looking too uneasy, an attitude that clashed with the style he wore.

Almost immediately after that, the elevator jolted and came to stop. The lights turned off, and suddenly Jisung had an answer for the original question his neighbor had made: He wasn’t okay.

Being able to stay sane and rational in broad daylight is hard enough, trying to do it in absolute darkness is downright impossible, especially for a person that had been invaded by nightmares all night long, the psychotic stage already part of his body. If his boss came right now and asked him to do a paper regarding what was going on, he would, without a doubt, say that he was locked in a trap made by his witch of a neighbor. What the purpose was he couldn’t say for sure, but nothing good could come out of being encaged with the admittedly hottest witch that has ever existed.

As his heartbeat rate increased and cold sweat starting coming out of his forehead, he tried to stay alert to the sounds coming around him. Even if he was blind, he could perhaps use his other senses to prepare himself, there was probably no way he would win a fight against someone that could use magic, but still he couldn’t just surrender himself to death so easily. Except if maybe his neighbor asked him _pretty please let me kill you_ , how would he be able to say no when the other man clearly had powers for attracting people and leading them into madness? No person on earth could possibly be that attractive without at least some degree of dark magic acting in between.

So his other senses were able to announce how his end was coming closer. As he felt an enticing fragrance approaching him, the sound of the other man’s steps, the warmth of his body sticking to his, he couldn’t help but think that there are worst ways of dying than in the hands of a pretty witch.

He found himself being tightly embraced, and his reflex response was to hug the man back, wrapping his waist in an almost affectionate way. Trying to stay scared was a difficult task when the man he was supposed to be scared off smelt and felt so good against him.

‘’Fuck, fuck, no.’’ His neighbor complained, hiding his face in Jisung’s chest. Why was he sounding so distressed? Hadn’t he used his magic to stop the elevator and be able to kill Jisung? ‘’What if the elevator falls from here? Fuck, I hate heights. I don’t want to die like this.’’

Was…was the witch afraid of dying? Jisung cleared his throat, his rational thinking ability starting to come back to his body and kicking out the silliness out of him. The situation was suddenly starting to appear absurd.

‘’You are not going to die.’’ Jisung said, his voice coming out strained even if he was starting to feel less scared. ’’It is very unlikely for us to die in an elevator, the odds are almost the same as one of us becoming president. I don’t know about you, but I don’t see myself becoming president in any near future.’’ He couldn’t help but try to be his normal goofy self.

In between his arms, his neighbor didn’t seem to feel any better.

‘’I know it’s irrational, this is a lot safer that getting in a car, but still I get afraid.’’ The man complained. ‘’I really hate heights.’’

Just when the man had finished talking, the emergency light finally decided to react and turn itself on. Jisung had to squint his eyes under the penetrating white light, and after adjusting to it, he looked down and tried to talk. No sound came out of his mouth, for he was met with the face of his neighbor half-pressing against his chest. The length of his eyelashes, the way his eyebrows puckered with fear and the beautiful angle his nose bridge made, he was surprised by all of this, and it took him a minute before he was sure he could talk.

‘’Hey, look! The emergency light turned on, there’s nothing to worry about.’’ Jisung said even though it was obvious by then that the lights were on.

‘’I’m not afraid of darkness, Jisung, look at me.’’ He laughed a little bit, but it quickly turned into a whine.

It was time to know, he had to ask.

‘’How come you know my name?’’

This finally made the man open his eyes, looking at Jisung as if he couldn’t believe what he just said.

‘’You are kidding, right?’’

‘’No, I actually don’t know how you know my name.’’ Jisung said, now more intrigued at what it was that he wasn’t remembering.

‘’Jisung, we met last week, on Saturday night. You flirted with me all night long and then we found out that we lived next to each other.’’ His neighbor explained as he looked into Jisung’s eyes, making it easier to fluster him. Even in his panicked state, the man seemed to have a determined look. ‘’Fuck, I’m glad that I turned you down for being too wasted, I was right to do it since you can’t even remember me.’’

How did he even get the courage to flirt with a man like this? He needed to watch himself better the next time. He consoled himself thinking that at least he probably hadn’t act like a pervert, otherwise the man would have most likely refused to ever talk to him again.

‘’So you are not a witch?’’ He asked before he could stop himself. Great move, Jisung, you really are a player. The room was silent for a moment before the man answered.

‘’If I wasn’t so scared I would punch you in the face.’’ He sighted, probably used to being called things like that by now. ‘’I’m Minho, by the way.’’

‘’Fuck, sorry Minho.’’

‘’You are lucky you’re cute.’’ The elevator moved a little and Minho screamed, holding Jisung even tighter. ‘’And that we are stuck in one of my literal nightmares.’’

Funny, Jisung could’ve said the same thing a few minutes ago, stuck in a closed space with the man he thought was a witch trying to seduce him to then kill him. Fuck, he really should get his diploma removed by this point, just renounce to science altogether and dedicate himself to a life of…time to stop the spiral of thoughts.

‘’I thought that you had screamed at me because you were embarrassed.’’ Minho started talking again, still pressing himself tightly against Jisung. ‘’Did you really think that I was a witch?’’

‘’Of course not.’’ Jisung quickly answered, acting as if he was offended by the simple suggestion.

‘’Sure, then I’m not scared that this is going to fall and I’m going to die.’’ Minho sighed, clutching his hands in Jisung’s shirt. ‘’Funny thing is that I am a chemist, I literally dedicate my life to science, and yet here I am with this irrational fear.’’

A chemist. Yeah, that explained all those weird objects Jisung had seen. A sexy, goth chemist living next door and he had fucked it up by treating him like a witch.

‘’Same here, a mathematician afraid of his neighbor being a witch. I guess even scientists can’t be rational all the time.’’

Minho breathed slowly, trying to calm himself down.

‘’I’m sorry to be holding you like this, I’m just really fucking scared right now and I don’t know what to do.’’ His voice sounded actually sorry, and Jisung couldn’t help but to feel his heart breaking at how much distress Minho seemed to be undergoing.

‘’It’s alright, really. Actually…’’ Jisung ghosted his hand in top of Minho’s hair, trying to see if would be alright for him to caress him. When Minho didn’t complain, he started moving it through his hair, amazed at how soft it was and at the peachy smell his shampoo left. ‘’Let me know if I’m overstepping any limits, okay?’’

‘’Okay’’ Minho answered as he tried to relax against Jisung’s Chest.

And then Jisung started singing one of his church’s hymns, not in his exaggerated voice, but in an actually enjoyable one. He sang about the good moments to come and the evil forces being defeated, and as Minho heard him and received his caresses, he managed to calm himself down.

Forty minutes later, Minho and Jisung were on the ground floor, resting on his knees, weary and unable to breathe after going down fifty stairs. They had both refused to take the elevator again after being stuck in it, even if Jisung didn’t actually mind getting in an elevator again, he had thought that maybe it would be better to go along with Minho. Now he was regretting it, sure that not even Minho was worth going down fifty stairs. Or maybe he was.

Minho looked at his spiky silver watch. ‘’You should leave or your mother will yell at you.’’ He said, still short of breath at the physical exhaustion.

‘’What? How do you even know that?’’ Jisung whined, not liking the situation he put himself in.

‘’You literally told me your whole life while you were drunk and stoned and god knows what. I know everything about you, Han Jisung.’’ Minho smiled, regaining the confidence he seemed to have when he wasn’t afraid of dying. The smile made Jisung shiver just a little, this man was making him feel too many things.

‘’I hate this, I don’t even know what I told you.’’

Minho got closer to Jisung, this time, unlike the previous one, actually cornering him on purpose. Against the wall, with Minho’s arms impeding his scape, Jisung swallowed, knowing that this time it wasn’t the paranoia making him arrive to hasty conclusions.

‘’You like me, don’t you?’’ Minho asked, titling his head to the side, his long cross earring now hitting against his shoulder, his black eyeshadow visible every time he lazily blinked. Jisung nodded eagerly as he held his breath and opened his eyes, not even afraid to embarrass himself at this point, he just wanted Minho’s attention to lay on him for a little longer. ‘’You are so fucking cute.’’

After the confirmation, the beautiful fragrance he was now familiar with (twenty minutes of smelling it had made it impossible to forget it) came closer to him once again. Minho’s lips where soft and a little bit dry, something that Jisung actually liked in a person’s lips, since it added a tingling effect that made everything a little better. He felt himself melting against the touch, and this time it was Minho who had to hold him so he wouldn’t actually fall. He put his arms in his neighbor’s neck, holding him closer and kissing him back enthusiastically, unable to believe that this was actually happening.

He was starting to grab Minho’s hair and pulling at it just the slightest when a whistle made them come back to reality. They were both flushed and a little bit embarrassed at how they had let things escalate on the public thoroughfare. Minho quickly took another glance at his watch.

‘’I really need to leave now, hopefully next time I see you, you won’t scream?’’ He asked, teasing him.

Jisung put both of his hands in his face and groaned. ‘’Tease me with that once again and I’ll tell everyone how scared you get when stuck in an elevator.’’

‘’See you, Jisung.’’ Minho said, smiling fondly. ‘’Maybe go look after me when you have some time?’’

‘’Sure.’’ Jisung said as Minho started running in the opposite direction to the one he was going to head for.

‘’I can’t promise this is not a trap to kill you, though!’’ Minho turned around and screamed at him. Jisung just smiled, at this point he might we willing to offer himself as a sacrifice. Maybe he was under a spell, maybe Minho was just _that_ alluring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! If you are witch please know that Jisung's perception of witches it's not mine, I love you all.
> 
> If you liked this story please leave some kudos and comments! And if you really, really liked it I would appreciate if you read my on going drama/crime/mystery story that I am writing [As I lay dying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288572/chapters/55774546)
> 
> Go follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/satoflove?s=09) I'll follow you back!


End file.
